Boys don't cry
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Quando se é o último, o que sobra é apenas lembrança. – 2º lugar no Concurso "Natal em Família" proposto pela Pikenna


_**Summary: **Quando se é o último, o que sobra é apenas lembrança._

_.  
_

_2º Lugar no Concurso "Natal em Família" proposto pela Pikenna (AnimeSpirit)  
_

_**Itens usados: Frase**__: __"O Natal agita uma varinha mágica sobre todo o mundo, e observe, tudo é mais suave e mais bonito." __(Norman Vincent Peale)_

_**Personagem:**__ James Potter_

_.  
_

_**Beta:**__ Nina Auras

* * *

_

**Boys don't cry**

_-x-  
_

"_I try to laugh about it_

_Cover it all up with lies_

_I try to laugh about it_

_Hiding the tears in my eyes_

'_Cause boys don't cry_

_Boys don't cry"_

_**("Boys don't cry", The Cure)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Pelas ruas, crianças em seus gorros e casacos cantavam cantigas trouxas de Natal enquanto corriam pela branca e fofa neve. Risadas invadiam as aconchegantes casas, cada uma em sua reunião familiar cheia de presentes e peru, onde tudo parecia inundado na felicidade perfeita. Remus Lupin gostaria de ter um pouco desta felicidade.

Em sua pequena casa, o único sinal de vida vinha da lareira acesa que servia para aquecer o ambiente. Pequenos objetos natalinos estavam espalhados pelos móveis na falha tentativa de Tonks em trazer um pouco de alegria a Remus, mas este não parecia disposto a festejar o que quer que fosse após a – não tão recente – morte de Sirius.

Com uma pontada de tristeza, Remus se lembrou do convite de Molly para comparecer ao Natal n'A Toca. Decididamente recusado. Já estava cansado de participar de uma família que não era sua, era incômodo. Tomou mais um gole de uísque de fogo que desceu queimando por sua garganta e queimava ainda mais a solidão que morava em seu peito. Não era uma solidão que podia ser esquecida com bolos e tortas de rim. E por isso Remus preferia ficar em sua casa, colando os pedaços de sua alma com farrapos feitos de lembranças, já tinha feito isso tantas e tantas vezes mesmo. Doía saber que algumas coisas não voltavam, aprendera que passar por transformações era doloroso, porém o Natal sempre dera um jeito de tornar tudo mais doce.

Cambaleou para perto da estreita estante no canto da sala, o efeito da bebida já fazendo efeito. Riu-se diante da ironia, o mesmo tempo que modificava tudo tratava de não mudar pequenos detalhes. Deu um leve chute no rodapé da estante e viu-a abrir e se transformar em duas, no centro delas apareceu a Pensieve brilhando como se tivesse vida própria. "Um pequeno e singelo presente por sua eterna lealdade a este velho bruxo caduco", dissera Dumbledore risonho com um doce sorriso espantando qualquer ideia que Remus tivesse de que estava sendo usado. O velho Dumbledore fazia isso nas pessoas.

Encostou a varinha na têmpora direita e foi tirando um fio prateado de memória. O observou por alguns segundos e então o deixou mergulhar na Pensieve. Respirou fundo e se deixou também mergulhar. Uma típica sensação de queda invadiu seu corpo e de repente sua queda foi amortecida por um chão gramado.

Não pôde evitar sorrir ao ver, lá longe, quatro sombras inquietas ao pé de uma grande árvore. À medida que se aproximava da cena que lá acontecia, Remus conseguia mais e mais reconhecer as fisionomias das quatro sombras. A lua brilhava e iluminava o pequeno morro em que os quatro rapazes estavam. O Lupin podia sentir seu eu mais jovem agradecendo intimamente por aquela ser apenas uma lua minguante.

- ... e então ela disse: "Vamos ver Potter. Vamos ver...". Entendem o que digo? Ela está se apaixonando.

Com surpresa, o Remus mais velho olhou para _James Potter_, o sorridente e sonhador James do qual ele se lembrava. Vendo-o jovem novamente, Harry Potter não era tão parecido assim com o pai.

- Acho que preciso dizer a Lily que pare de te dar esperanças, Prongs.

Em meio às risadas, Remus pôde perceber duas coisas: a risada em forma de latido de Sirius nunca mudara e, realmente, naquela época seu cabelo não era tão grisalho como diziam. Envelhecera consideravelmente, com toda certeza. Imparcialmente, como um narrador-observador, o mais velho Lupin se sentou no chão e começou a assistir àqueles momentos tão especiais de sua memória.

- Ela não está me iludindo Moony. – James fez uma pausa dramática antes de continuar. Bom, talvez esteja mesmo, porém hoje gosto de pensar que não. É por isso que estimo tanto o Natal. – disse tomando um gole da garrafa de uísque de fogo que segurava (Remus riu ao perceber o estoque de bebida que todos levaram).

- E pensar que meus pais acham que eu estou na sua casa tomando suco de abóbora. – comentou Peter Pettigrew com os olhinhos arregalados e fixos em um ponto qualquer.

- Meus pais também. – concordou Remus dando um belo gole da garrafa em sua mão.

- E os meus pensam que estou na casa do Remus. Não gosto de mentir para eles, mas dessa vez foi preciso. – James esticou o braço que segurava o uísque de fogo e o Lupin apenas maneou a cabeça negativamente.

- Bem, meus pais pensam que eu devo estar por aí bêbado com minha motocicleta e engravidando uma garota trouxa.

- Realmente, isso é muito otimista Padfoot. – James e Sirius brindaram elegantemente.

- Ainda não entendi: por que não Hogwarts?

- Simples, querido Moony. O senhor Filch, que nos ama incessantemente, está doido para ir cacarejar ao professor Dumbledore se aprontarmos qualquer coisa... principalmente em pleno Natal. Não que sejamos fracos a bebidas alcoólicas. Wormtail talvez.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Sirius.

- E aqui é bem parecido, não é? A árvore e tudo mais. – James parou momentaneamente. – E também o ar de Hogwarts anda meio pesado... Voldemort e essas mortes todas.

De repente, ninguém falou nada. A imagem de Voldemort assombrando e vagando pela mente de cada um. Não era o Natal mais alegre que já tiveram, não só eles como todo o mundo bruxo. O ar começava a ficar pesado e começava se tornar difícil de respirar.

- Que ninguém nunca descubra as nossas mentiras. – disse Peter abruptamente levantando a garrafa.

- Que ninguém mesmo! – disseram Remus, James e Sirius em uníssono, brindando.

- Que Voldemort seja apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto. – disse Remus tentando sorrir.

- E brindemos também por hoje não ser lua cheia! – exclamou James com um grande sorriso.

- E por eu ter me livrado das pulgas!

- Momentaneamente, Paddy, não se esqueça. – completou James sincero.

Por bons minutos os brindes continuaram, até que os quatro rapazes tombaram cansados no fofo gramado agora levemente molhado pela fina garoa que caía. Aos poucos as risadas foram parando, as garrafas pelo chão explicavam as atitudes sem sentindo e as falas engroladas dos auto-intitulados Marotos. Não havia cúmplice da brincadeira adolescente, nuvens cobriam todo o céu e nada mais podia ser visto.

- _O Natal agita uma varinha mágica sobre todo o mundo, e observe, tudo é mais suave e mais bonito. _– disse Sirius mansamente erguendo a varinha e fazendo fogos de artifícios invadirem e colorirem o céu.

- "O Natal" o quê? – indagou Remus numa careta.

- Onde você ouviu isso, Padfoot? – perguntou James rindo da esquisitice.

- De um trouxa, talvez. Não lembro.

- Você anda muito romântico, Padfoot. – brincou James rindo.

- É o Natal que deixa tudo mais bonito e mais suave. – ironizou Peter.

- Suave e bonito. – corrigiu Sirius.

- O que?

- Nada Wormtail.

- Não sabia que Natal tinha varinha. – comentou Remus como se estivesse com sono.

Novamente, o silêncio tomou conta daquele pequeno morro. Na escuridão, James deixou seus pensamentos fluírem chegando a uma conclusão da qual nada gostava. Ouviu que ninguém mais estava inquieto e que ninguém parecia querer falar. Estavam dormindo.

- Six? 'Tá acordado?

- 'Tô.

- E se... – James respirou fundo. – E se não houver mais Natal depois desse?

Sirius demorou em responder. Remus encarava Peter que o encarava de volta, nenhum dos dois enxergando o que quer que seja e se fingindo dormindo.

- Por que diz isso, Prongs?

- Sei lá, parece que não sobram muitos Natais daqui para frente. Você sabe da guerra, não é? Isso não é mais brincadeira Six, ele pretende matar todos os nascidos trouxas, todos _os_ trouxas. Dumbledore também sabe disso e quer lutar contra Voldemort.

- Então vamos apenas ajudá-lo nisso.

- Quero proteger Lily. – disse James vagamente.

- Vamos ajudá-lo nisso também. Somos uma família, Jimmy.

- Você falando em família? – indagou James brincando, incrédulo.

- A única que eu tenho.

Nenhum dos dois disse coisa alguma por mais um longo tempo. Algo dentro deles queria que o mundo permanecesse em eterno silêncio, que aquele momento se congelasse. O medo invadia cada corpo ali deitado na grama, meninos a um passo de se tornar homens, a cair de cabeça numa guerra sem futuro.

- Você 'tá chorando, Sirius? – perguntou James sério.

- Garotos não choram James.

- É, não choram...

Cada um agradeceu pelo céu estar escuro e ninguém poder vê-los realmente, cada um derramando sua lágrima, aquele pressentimento ruim e amargo subindo pela garganta.

- Feliz Natal Wormtail.

- Feliz Natal Moony.

- Feliz Natal Padfoot.

- Feliz Natal Prongs.

O morro, a árvore, as quatro sombras deitadas e o céu escuro começaram a girar e em segundos Remus se viu deitado no chão de sua pequena casa.

Realmente não haveria muitos Natais para aqueles jovens festejar, tão unidos numa família cada um viu seu mundo despedaçar traídos por uma confiança que acreditavam ser inabalável. E em seus trinta e seis-trinta e sete anos, Remus se viu como o último Maroto, o _verdadeiro_ Maroto. Riu ante a recordação da frase do Mapa. "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom." Peter realmente tinha jurado.

O Lupin sentiu que seu último Natal estava chegando, mesmo que pensasse que ele já estivesse acontecido há muito tempo atrás.

Com um aceno de varinha, Remus apagou a lareira e tudo ficou escuro. Porque garotos não choram, por isso não devem ser vistos chorando.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, aqui está a fic. Sempre quis escrever sobre o Remus ser, não verdadeiramente porque ainda há o Peter, o último Maroto. Aí juntei uma coisa com a outra, e aqui está ^^ E em cinco páginas certinhas, faz tempo que não escrevo uma oneshot tão comprida.

Espero que gostem ^^ Reviews \o/ E não aceito mais pessoas que favoritam e não comentam, já fui gentil muitas vezes, mas agora vai levar um SM bem mal-criado u.ú

**N/B: **Oiiint tadinho do Lupin. Se eu disser que amo ele e é meu maroto favorito, vou ser espancada por Jaimetes? Linda essa fic, sério. Amei demais *-* Comentem ou vou espancar vocês, hum.


End file.
